fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
List of spells Angie can cast
List of Spells Angelika Can Cast Flare Raid: Requires: Ether Circuit Angie's basic fire spell. A single-target effect that unleashes a small fireball that explodes on impact. The Blast radius is not very big, but firepower is decent and it has the ability to ignite flammable objects. Removes frozen status from targets. Frost Raid: Requires: Ether Circuit Angie's basic cold spell. A single-target effect that unleashes a small ice-energy teroid that explodes on impact. The Blast radius is not very big, but firepower is decent and it has the ability to freeze or chill targets. Removes burning status from targets. Volt Raid: Requires: Ether Circuit Angie's basic electric spell. A single-target effect that unleashes a small arc of electrical energy that explodes on impact. The Blast radius is not very big, but firepower is decent and it has the ability to disrupt shielding and disable electronics. Volt Raid's damage increases if the target is in water. Fall Control: Requires: Ether Circuit, Aerial Defense Unit Slows falls, negating damage from drops and dramatically reducing damage taken if launched or thrown. Consumes MP for the duration, rather than being a one-off effect. Shield: Requires: Ether Circuit, Barrier System Generates a magic barrier that absorbs damage taken from ballistic weapons and similar projectiles. Consumes MP for the duration, rather than being a one-off effect. Zone Blaze: Requires: Ether Circuit, Etheric Battery Unit Improved version of Flare Raid. Does the same damage, but has a much bigger area-of-effect and leaves a residual burning effect. Achieved by charging Flare Raid. Removes frozen status from targets. Zone Icicle: Requires: Ether Circuit, Etheric Battery Unit Improved version of Frost Raid. Does the same damage, but has a much bigger area-of-effect and leaves a lingering ice effect that can freeze the ground. Achieved by charging Frost Raid. Removes burning status from targets. Zone Thunder: Requires: Ether Circuit, Etheric Battery Unit Improved version of Volt Raid. Does the same damage, but has a much bigger area-of-effect and can disable some electronic devices. Achieved by charging Volt Raid. Zone Thunder's damage increases if the target is in water. Vector Control: Requires: Ether Circuit, Aerial Defense Unit, Etheric Battery Unit Allows Angie to effectively "stop" in Midair. Also takes full control over falls, allowing Angie to completely negate damage if launched or thrown. Achieved by charging Fall Control. Consumes MP continuously when in use, and has much higher drain than Fall Control. Forcefield: Requires: Ether Circuit, Barrier System, Etheric Battery Unit Generates a short-lived barrier that completely blocks oncoming fire, and cannot be bypassed by most physical objects. Sufficient damage and/or certain weapons or spells will instantly bring down the forcefield. Achieved by charging Shield. Extremely power-hungry ability - be careful when using it, or Angie could wind up burning off most of her MP! Light Raid: Requires: Raviel-Based Ether Circuit Generates a damaging blast of full-spectrum light. Whilst not a holy effect per se, the raw energy involved allows it to act as one in most respects. May blind targets. Waveform Blade: Requires: Ether Circuit, Waveform Blade Close-combat attack. Inflicts fire damage, by injecting Etheric Energy through a synthetic AM Energy Arc. Waveform Blade generates tremendous waste heat when in use; manage it carefully. Charge Buffer: Requires: Ether Circuit, Guardian Tactical Shield Charges Etheric energy through distribution coils to reinforce the shield's protective ability. Reduces the damage the shield takes and improves the ability of the shield to absorb impacts. Short-lived spell; time it well for best effect. Pressure Wave: Requires: Non-Raviel-Based Ether Circuit, Wing Unit Charges energy through Wing Unit in order to generate a localized shockwave. Does little damage, but has huge knockback and knockdown power. Short cast time. Slightly power hungry. Extremely short range. Lucent Arrow: Requires: Raviel-Based Ether Circuit, Wing Unit Charges etheric energy through Wing Unit in order to discharge a barrage of energy blasts which can easily be mistaken for a feather volley. Inflicts light-element damage. Somewhat inaccurate and weak individually, but large number of released blasts means potential for damage is high at close-range. Somewhat power-hungry, but this spell does have an extremely short cast time. Use it carefully. Zone Flash: Requires: Raviel-Based Ether Circuit, Etheric Battery Unit Generates a massive burst of full-spectrum light. Does the same damage, but has a much stronger blinding effect and has a short charge time. Achieved by charging Light Raid. May blind targets. Distortion Wave Blade: Requires: Ether Circuit, Waveform Blade, Etheric Battery Unit Overcharges Waveform Blade and unleashes a burst of powerful energy. Functionally launches the Waveform blade as an explosive magic projectile. Achieved by charging the Waveform Blade. Heat buildup and MP consumption are extremely high; use with care! Lucid Buffer: Requires: Ether Circuit, Guardian Tactical Shield, Etheric Battery Unit Overclocks shield distribution coils to dramatically improve shield's protective factor. Provides effects Charge Buffer effect, plus allows shield to properly block magic and psionic effects. Achieved by charging Charge Buffer. Short lived, again, so time it well.